


Metal Senses

by ConfusedGreenWitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Gen, kidnapping mention, the others will come in soon, you don't actually see someone get kidnapped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedGreenWitch/pseuds/ConfusedGreenWitch
Summary: Roman is the son of the CEO of HyperNyx, the largest electronics distributer to date. Any and all electronics begin at his fathers company. Roman always knew he would inherit it. Until he overhears a meeting he wasn’t supposed to. He decides kidnappings and human implants aren’t in his agenda and sets out to stop what his father started. Along the way, he’ll recrute a drop out computer science major turned website designer, a witch who rebelled against a "rebellion", and a repair man whose just tired of fixing faulty robots.Aka the Sanders Sides cyberpunk au I thought of at 2am





	Metal Senses

**Author's Note:**

> I’M BACK BITCHES
> 
> I feel like I have this habit of leaving my fics for months and then coming back with a completely new hyperfixation to write fics on that.
> 
> ANYWAYS, here’s my newest piece of shit. I worked hard on this. It’s also my first cyberpunk(?) au, tho not the first time i’ve tried my hand at the genre.

The ticking clock was all that kept Roman sane by now. Or maybe it was doing the opposite and he was slowly going mad. All he knew was the gray walls of the room were slowly becoming his least favorite color.

The board meeting was standard, he’d been to a thousand of them. But he couldn't help but let his mind wander. It was dull and he was barely contributing. The only reason for him to be here was to "learn the ropes" as his father had put it.

Roman always had the same conversation with his father. For the past two years, he'd been learning how the company runs. After each boring day of office work and trailing a random business man, his father would sit him down in his office.

"If you're going to run this company, you're going to have to know everything about it. All the details better be ingrained up there." He would jab a finger in the side of Roman's head for emphasis. The lecture would be memorized more than company statistics. 

Roman had a catchphrase for these meetings specifically. "You say the same thing every time." Ok, maybe it wasn’t a catchphrase, but all heroes needed a catchphrase. And he must’ve been one for putting up with this drab job for so long.

They would run circles around each other with no end in sight. Roman honestly wished something interesting would happen. Someone could break into the company and steal some file about another update they were working on. Or maybe the workers could go on strike. Roman wouldn't blame them. His father severely underpaid much of the lower ranking employees. One of the first changes Roman planned to make when he took over was salary changes.

The sales associate droned on about the sales of the latest brand of one of their products. The sharply dressed man waving in front of the room brought no interest to Roman. He wasn't entirely sure if it was for a robotics part or a microwave. He must have missed out on that part. It couldn't have been something important though. None of these were the important meetings.

The important ones were those his father went to. He still wasn't allowed into the higher up meetings. He still wasn't sure what went on behind the closed doors. While he was down here listening to how men aged 30-40 weren't buying their product, his father was discussing other matters on the top floor. Sometimes Roman let his imagination go and he thought up what they could be talking about. Maybe they were coming up with a new robot that could finally handle the rain for longer than five minutes. Or maybe it was a machine that could create any item of clothes you want instantly.

He made himself snap back to reality before he could daydream any further. That's right. Teens were most interested in handheld virtual animals. So that's what this was about.

Roman almost sighed with relief when the meeting was finally over. He’d also change the uncomfortable plastic chairs to beanbags when he was in charge.

Now, the dreaded aftermath meeting. The walk to his father’s office was a routine, and his legs carried him there without him piloting. It was quiet on the top floors. Limited access was given to the employees. This was also where the higher up meetings and offices were. Most doors were open, indicating no one was using them. However, there was one door at the end currently in use. He could hear his father's muffled voice inside as he walked past.

Roman could, in theory, go straight to his father's office. He could wait for him to be done with the meeting and tell him what had gone on at his. On the other hand, Roman could listen in on what was going on in the oh so secret meeting.

When future Roman looked back on himself at this moment, he would both regret and be proud of himself.

Roman crouched down to the checkered floor and did his best to listen under the door. It took him a minute for his ears to adjust, but he was able to pick up the voices.

The first man he heard talking wasn't familiar to him. "As you can see, the last three subjects failed the procedures. None were able to follow what subjects 9 and 13 were able to."

There was silence before another man’s voice came up, older than the firsts. "How far were you able to get with subjects 17, 18, and 19?"

Roman racked his brain for any possible connections these subjects could be to the company. As far as he knew, everything that they created would be referred to as a product. Their products would be out for shipment. A product had to be updated or repaired. Nothing was ever a numbered subject. He angled his head to hear better without bumping the wooden door. He didn't want his head bumping it to alert the people inside to his presence.

The first man spoke again. "Subjects 17 and 19 successfully went dark while still staying alive. However, it was once we inserted the chip that they malfunctioned and failed. We were unable to turn off the sight sense of subject 18. We believe shock is what killed it as all previous subjects who went dark either died as the chip was inserted, or after. Besides subjects 9 and 13 of course."

Roman stopped breathing. His imagination was overreacting again. He was just overexaggerating. Robots could have senses, right? It's not just people. And you could say robots are alive in a way. He wanted to believe himself.

His heart leapt when he heard his father's voice. "What are the similarities between subjects 9 and 13? Were any found in any of the other subjects?" No. His father wasn't part of this, right?

There’s nothing to be a part of though. Nothing is going on, Roman.

The first man continued to explain whatever...this was. "So far we have been unable to find the identifying factor in each subject. There are differences between the failed subjects and successful ones, but we can only find them once we acquire them."

Roman wondered what they meant by acquired. He was truthfully afraid to know what they meant by acquired. One thing he figured out by now though, was that the main speaker must have been in charge of whatever was going on.

"My suggestion," Roman turned his attention back to the main speaker. "Is that we acquire a higher number of subjects. There's a higher probability of us finding a common factor if we have more to work with.”

“Very well, get in contact with Oliver and have him put some of his teams out. Subjects are currently reporting missing on police records, make sure special forces gets them quietly and keeps the police in line. It would also be easier if we used those with no public ties. We don’t need the populace starting a riot now that we’re starting to progress forward. Do we have any other topics of discussion?”

Roman sat against the wall and rubbed his arms. He couldn’t piece together the conversation he had just overheard. It made no sense.

Or maybe it did. Deep down, Roman knew that what he thought they were talking about was right. Something was very wrong, and he had to get out of here.

Roman shakily stood up and began walking back the way he came. The gray walls made the hallway go on for miles. He just had to keep looking straight until-

“Roman, where are you going?” _Shit._ He hadn’t walked fast enough, and his father spotted him. He stopped and slowly turned around. “Get into my office right now. We need to discuss what you learned at your meeting.”

Now, Roman had two choices if he went into his father’s office. They can discuss what happened at Roman’s meeting. Roman can act like he never heard anything. For all he knew, there was nothing going on at all. The other choice was to confront his father and ask him what his meeting was about. He could get to the bottom of this. Sure, his father might not tell him, but there’s always a chance he will.

Roman chose to do neither of them.

Instead, he turned and sprinted towards the emergency staircase. Probably not the best idea for multiple reasons, but too late. Because now he was pushing open the door and he could hear his father yelling for security.

Roman tried to psych himself up by imagining he was a brave prince who had just taken the stolen treasure from thieves. Now, he had to escape back to his castle. Or in this case, his apartment.

 _Can I go back to my apartment?_ He wondered. His father knew where he lived and could send whoever after him. Was he even in trouble? Roman was too focused on not falling down the metal staircase to unpack all his questions.

After the five minutes of pushing to get to the bottom floor, he was faced with another choice. Run out the side of the building or onto the ground floor. Outside he could leave faster, but inside were more people. This was becoming too much of a choose your own adventure for him.

He panted from the sprint down and pushed the door to the exit, exposing him to the chaos outside. Businessmen and women talked on their phones to important people. Expensive cars zipped down the street. The sun reflecting off the glass buildings momentarily blinded him as his eyes adjusted from the artificial light.

The door he came out of was still open and he could hear shouting from above. He saw his car across the street, sleek and ready for a getaway drive. The lack of keys was the problem.

So Roman straightened his back and took off, with only his ideas of where to go to accompany him.

**Author's Note:**

> Roman is dumb of ass. Home of sexual. This is the same energy as [that one scene in Into The Spiderverse.](https://youtu.be/OrNo5Vs2UiA?t=158)  
> Also before I even started writing the fic my only thought was "fuck now that i'm back I have to fix all of my links"
> 
> I might not update regularly (would you rather me lie or be honest), but I promise I will try not to abandon this
> 
> Go Ahead and tell me what you think. Can you guess who is who in the description *eyes emoji* 
> 
> -CGW
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/9strayboys)  
> [TUMBLR](https://confused-green-witch.tumblr.com)


End file.
